Typically, a user browses an article of a website using an electronic device. Examples of the electronic device include but are not limited to a personal computer, a laptop, a mobile phone, a tablet personal computer, and a personal digital assistant.
The user attempts to browse articles from a specific electronic device which serves a specific version of content in the website. However, the content may not be available on a server or it may not display on a client device. In one example, the user attempts to browse content from a first electronic device, for example a mobile phone. However, the content is unavailable to the user. In another example, the content is available in the first electronic device, for example the laptop. The user desires to browse the content from a second electronic device, for example, a mobile phone. However, the content is unavailable to the user in the second electronic device. Often, the user intends to view the unavailable content at a later instance of time.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for a method and system for providing unavailable content to the user at a later instance of time or on another electronic device.